The present invention relates generally to the field of language processing, and more particularly to predictive interpretation and translation of conversations.
Many people may wish to learn a non-native language for a variety of reasons, such as for business, travel, or education. Traditional language courses typically focus on memorization and recitation of translated words and phrases. When learning a non-native language, a user may attempt to converse with others in the non-native language.
Some translation applications allow a user to input a word or a phrase in a native language, and the translation applications may output a literal translation in a selected non-native language. A user may use the translation applications to memorize commonly used words or phrases in preparation of conversing in the non-native language.